65,000,000 B.C.
65,000,000 B.C., also known as Prehistoric, is one of the eras in the role-playing game Chrono Trigger. It's known as Prehistoric because this is over 65 million years before Crono was born, during a time when cavemen lived among dinosaur-like creatures. The main playable character Ayla is from this era. Happenings The Rare Red Rock Now on a mission to find the ancient red mineral to repair the Masamune sword in order to fight Magus, Crono, and his party arrive through the Time Gate at the Mystic Mountains in the Prehistoric Era. They are immediately confronted by humanoid reptilian creatures called Reptites. Finding themselves overwhelmed, a native of the era, a prehistoric human named Ayla, comes to their aid. Ayla agrees to give them the red rock they seek but first invites them to a celebration to welcome the newcomers to her village. During the party, Crono and his friends get acquainted with the prehistoric people and the era, and Ayla gives Crono the red rock. The celebration continues well into the night. Footsteps! Follow! After the celebration Ayla and Ioka Village threw for Crono and his friends in 65,000,000 B.C., they awaken to find that the Gate Key was stolen from them. Ayla suspects the Reptites, so they plan to head south for the Reptite Lair, but not before making a quick stop in the Hunting Range where they encounter a Nu. In order to reach the Reptite Lair, they must first pass through the Forest Maze. Near the entrance to the Maze, they find Kino. Kino admits stealing the Gate Key because he was jealous of Crono. He thought Ayla liked Crono more than him. After an apology, Kino says the Reptites took the Gate Key from him. Sending Kino back to the village, Crono and his party travel through the Forest Maze and enter the Reptite Lair. They battle prehistoric creatures and eventually find Azala, who has the Gate Key. Azala then unleashes Nizbel on them. Nizbel is eventually defeated and Azala becomes frightened of their strength. She unwillingly hands over the Gate Key. Forward to the Past After the grueling battle in Magus' Lair in 600 A.D., Crono, and his friends awaken to find themselves in Ioka Village in 65,000,000 B.C. Ayla explains that she found them laying in the Mystic Mountains hurt. So the Time Gate in Magus' Lair ended up transporting them back to the Prehistoric era. But Magus was nowhere to be found. After resting and regaining their strength, they find that Laruba Village to the north was in ruin, due to an attack by the Reptites. So Ayla decides to travel to the Tyrano Lair to defeat the monsters once and for all. Crono's party follows her to the Dactyl Nest where they ride the Dactyls across the map to the Tyrano Lair. Unnatural Selection? Crono and his friends enter the Tyrano Lair only to be attacked by numerous prehistoric creatures. Fighting their way through the castle, they make it to the upper levels to find Azala, who unleashes the Black Tyrano on them. As the battle begins, a bright red star is seen in the sky. When the battle ends and Azala and the Black Tyrano are beaten, Azala explains that the star will crash down to earth ushering in a long ice age. Ayla mentions that in her language, "La" means fire and "Vos" means big. They soon realize that Lavos is the entity that's crash-landing on earth. Lavos descends from space in the Prehistoric era. Kino arrives with the Dactyls to rescue Crono's party just before Lavos crashes down on the Tyrano Lair. When it hits and the dust settles, they return to the Lair to find nothing but a giant crater. Within that crater, is a newly formed Time Gate. Knowing that Lavos is deep underground where they can't reach it, Crono's party jumps through the Gate. Break the Seal! Having been forced back through the Gate by the mysterious Prophet in 12,000 B.C., Crono's party finds themselves back in the Prehistoric era locked out of the Time Gate leading to 12,000 B.C. The party members then remember seeing the emblem of the doors of Zeal Palace somewhere before. Back in 2300 A.D. So, riding the Dactyls, the party heads from the Lair Ruins back to the Time Gate at the Mystic Mountains. The Quest for the Sun Stone While in possession of the Moon Stone, the party travels back to the Prehistoric era to place the Stone in the Sun Keep. Locations *Dactyl Nest *Forest Maze *Hunting Range *Ioka Village *Laruba Ruins *Mystic Mountains *Reptite Lair *Sun Keep *Tyrano Lair (before Lavos arrives) *Tyrano Ruins (after Lavos arrives) Category:Chrono Trigger Category:Chrono Trigger eras Category:65,000,000 B.C.